Happy Birthday to You
by JemilyPLLGleek78-10
Summary: All birthdays that will not fit into my new CM story timeline. We have 1st birthdays, 50th birthdays, Double-Digit birthdays. Birthdays for pets, parties for parents, birthdays for babies, and parties for old folk. The BAU team and families' birthdays. Fun ones and those I-hope-to-forget-forever ones. All kinds of celebrations. Did I mention, it has birthdays? I own all OCs.
1. Meet the Family (Evelyn's 107 birthday)

**Disclaimers:****  
**Spoilers:**  
**Rating:****

**Notes: Hey! This is just a fun little story I am going to do. As it says in summary, it will have all kinds of birthdays. This first one is a very special one. Also, in my new CM story, JJ's birthday is no longer July 12, so she will not be celebrating her birthday in this chapter.**

**One more thing – JJ and Will are married. They have Henry (8) and Eleanor (4). Henry was born in 2010, Ellie was born in 2015. Emily is married to Marc. They have several children as well, but only four at home – Ronan (17), Lucy & Charlotte (13), and Theodore (12). They live together in one house (which will be explained later).**

**I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

_**July 12th, 2019**_

* * *

_***Jareau-Prentiss Residence***_

It's nearing nine in the morning when JJ is woken up by her son.

"Mama!"

After checking his parents' bedroom and finding it empty, he ran to Emily and his Uncle Marc's room.

"Mama, wake up! It's Nana Evelyn's birthday today!" He jumps up on the bed, and belly flops onto JJ's stomach.

She groans, opening her eyes and looking around for a second, but not recognizing the bedroom. Turning to her right, she sees her 4-year-old daughter, Ellie, and…Emily?

What? She could have sworn her and Will were in their own bedroom last night. She looks around but does not see her or Emily's husbands, although that could be because she has an 8-year-old sitting on her stomach.

"What time is it, Buddy?"

Her mini-me shrugs. "I dunno. Can't see the clock."

Beside her, Ellie flops onto her belly and hides her face under the pillow that Emily is currently using to cover her own face.

"What time is it?" The older woman asks, and gets a duo _don't know_ from the two blondes.

JJ wonders out loud, "Where are our husbands?" and gets the same response to her own question.

She was hoping that Emily would know why she is in here, instead of her being with Will in their own bedroom. Ellie she doesn't really question, because the four-year-old alternates between her parents' bed, her "Emmy" and uncle's bed, and her own bedroom.

"Do you know where Daddy is, Bud?"

"He's in the floor asleep with Uncle Marc!" Is the 8-year-old boy's response. And once again, JJ wonders out loud,

"_Why_ is he asleep in the floor with Uncle Marc?"

She shouldn't even be surprised that his answer is _I dunno, Mama_.

"Well, it seems like no one doesn't know anything today, doesn't it?"

"I know that it is Nana Evelyn's birthday today, Mama!"

And hearing this, it dawns on her what the date is – July twelfth, 2019. It is the kids' great-great-grandmother's birthday. Evelyn Rose Stone was born on this day, exactly one-hundred-and-seven years ago.

"Wow. It _is_ Nana Evelyn's birthday, isn't it, Buddy?" Henry nods excitedly.

"Can we get up now, Mama? I wanna go see her so we can tell her 'Happy Birthday'!"

"Ok, Bud. Why don't you go see if your cousins are up, and if they are not, then _nicely_," She puts extra emphases on the word, "Nicely wake them up and ask them if they would like some breakfast. I am going to wake Sissy up and then I will go lay your clothes out. Deal?"

JJ waits a moment to make sure Henry understood everything because, like her, he has Dyslexia and is unable to comprehend a large amount of words or instructions at one time.

He nods, listing back the things he is to do, just as he was taught, and jumps off the bed, running out of the room and towards his cousins' bedrooms.

After a few more minutes, where JJ just lays there and enjoys the peace and quiet that is rare in a household of 6 kids, Emily suddenly jerks the pillow away from her face, and sits up, startling the blonde. As she goes to ask what is wrong, Emily looks at her and says,

"Why are you in my bed? And why are Marc and Will _asleep in the floor_?"

"I don't know," JJ gets out between giggles, and then she finally sits up also, looking at the clock that is on Emily's nightstand.

She takes a moment, really concentrating, to figure out if the clock reads _8:43_ or _8:34_, because her Dyslexia still causes her to get the digits mixed up sometimes. She feels eyes on her and glances away from the alarm clock, catching Emily watching her, one elbow propped up on her knee.

"What?" Her lifetime best friend just smiles softly, shaking her head.

"Nothing, just watching you. Did you figure it out?"

Another glimpse at the numbers tells her it is now _8:44_ which is easier to read because it'd be the same no matter which 4 came first.

"8:44," The blonde answers. "We should probably get up before the boys irritate Luce and Char to death."

Smirking, Emily keeps eye-contact with JJ, while also reaching behind her, grabbing a pillow, and only looks away to…

Stand up, and whack her husband in the face with said pillow.

Marc groans at the rude awakening.

"What is going on?" He asks. He looks immensely confused because he was pretty sure that pillow came from across the room and…Will is lying beside him?…on the floor?…which means… He looks up and sees his wife and sister-in-law in his bed.

Ok, what the hell is going on?

He verbalizes that question but gets nothing but an I-have-no-clue shrug and a laugh from Emily and JJ respectively.

He then leans over and smacks Will on the back of the head, "Aye, Pal," He says trying to imitate an accent. "Time to get up. I think you and I levitated from our beds to the floor last night." Marc adds, snorting in laughter when Will gives him the most perfect what-in-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about look.

Pointing across the room, Will realizes that he is, in fact, on the floor, with Marc, while JJ is in the bed with Emily.

He opens his mouth to ask, but apparently, the question has already been asked so many times that he gets various "don't ask", "we don't know" and "no clue, dude" from the other three occupants in the room.

"Um…" He trails off instead, sitting up.

"MAMA!"

The yell gets everyone's attention and reminds them that they have 6 kids they need to get up and attend to.

And speaking of, the youngest of the bunch finally decides to make her awakeness known as she huffs and sits up, looking put out at the disturbance of her sleep.

Ellie is certainly not a morning person, and even at this age, she likes to sleep in.

"Good morning, _mi_ _Amóre_!" Emily greets as the four-year-old climbs into her lap.

"**_Morning, Emmy!_**" Ellie signs back.

4-year-old Eleanor Emilia-Rose Jareau could not be more like her mother if she tried. She looks just a like 4-year-old version of JJ, from the exact same shades of blue eyes and curly blonde hair, to her dimples and facial features. She has Will's smile and nose, but her mama's giggle, and she is taking after JJ in more ways than just her looks.

Ellie is very small for her age. She often gets confused as a 2-year-old. She is still using a pacifier and she even takes after JJ in the not-speaking-yet category. JJ took several years until she first spoke. Her growth issue is due to also taking after JJ in her allergies and Ellie's general pickiness.

While JJ and Will are concerned for her in these areas, they are not stressing out big time – Henry used his own pacifier until just before he turned 4, and he didn't speak until 18 months old. Dyslexia caused this, so it was no surprise he was diagnosed 2 years ago, and it won't be a surprise if Ellie also has it.

For now, JJ and Will ignore anyone who wants to admonish them for allowing Ellie the use of a pacifier well into her preschool years. They are also not stressing over her speaking. Ellie can use sign language to communicate, and all her needs and wants are usually met. And she will catch up with her growth once they get her on a diet of food that has enough nutrients for her to grow.

They are her parents after all, and they know what is best for their children.

"All right, Millie, let's go see what your big brother and cousins are up to. It sounds awfully quiet all of sudden for an 8-year-old and four teenagers to be up by themselves."

Emily stands up, taking her niece with her, and the two walk out of the room. Ellie waves at Will across the room with the hand that has a tight grip on her favorite blanket, a pink and purple butterfly printed one, which Marc gave her the day she was born, while her other hand is wrapped around a teddy bear.

The other three adults follow and as they get closer to the staircase that will take them downstairs to the kitchen, dining room, and living room, they hear the TV going and chatter among the kids in the kitchen.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

"Mornin', Mama! Good morning, Daddy!" 12-year-old Theodore "Theo" greets his parents.

Emily sits Ellie in her highchair and goes about getting something for her to eat. She makes a smoothie for the preschooler, strawberry and banana with protein powder.

Next, she kisses her youngest son on the forehead, while her husband is giving their twin daughters, 13-year-old Lucy and Charlotte, an "annoying" Dad Hug.

"Good morning, everyone. How did you guys sleep?"

"Fantastically," 17-year-old Ronan answers theatrically making Henry giggle.

"Yeah, Emmy! I sleeped fan-fan…um… fannasilly, too!"

Ronan looks thoughtful at his little cousin. "Fannasilly, I think that might be my new favorite word." He then turns to Emily. "I'd like to change my answer, please, Mother. I did not sleep fantastically, in fact, I slept fannasilly…yes, I do believe that word describes my night of rest much better."

By now, Will is having to pat Henry on the back to keep the little boy from choking due to laughing so hard, and Ellie pauses in drinking her smoothie to giggle at her big cousin's antics.

Emily just shakes her head, chuckling to herself as she looks, and sees Marc has face-planted the table. She sees his shoulders shaking from his silent laughter.

Theodore snorts and shakes his head. He is used to his brother's silliness by now.

Yes, this is her child. Her life. And she wouldn't change it for the world…

"Well, all right, then," Emily nods once. "Did the rest of you also sleep "fannasilly"?"

She gets similar responses, although nothing as goofy as Henry and Ronan's answers.

Next to her, her one of her twin daughters speaks up,

"What is for breakfast, Mommy?" Lucy asks because, while her siblings love for Ronan to make them eggs or bacon or sausage, she prefers on of her parents to make her, her food.

"Well, Lucy-Lu, what would like? We can have what we usually have on a Friday, or we can mix it up."

Friday is scrambled eggs, biscuits, and gravy day usually in the Jareau-Prentiss household.

"Um…" Glancing around nervously, she thinks for moment. "Just the usual, I guess." She finally answers quietly.

13-year-olds Lucille and Charlotte, or Lucy and Char, look every bit alike, them also being 50/50 carbon copies of Emily and Marc. Charlotte loves to build things and have conversations with Spencer, and she plays soccer.

For Lucy, despite having Dyslexia, she enjoys reading. She is not into sports, but is gifted in writing. They are both sweethearts, and Emily and Marc are thankful for that, instead of them having a moody, sullen teenage attitude.

Lucy and Char have been diagnosed with SM, or Selective Mutism, along with a plethora of other diagnoses.

SM is an anxiety disorder that basically means they have so much anxiety at being expected to speak in certain situations, that they freeze up and are unable too. This can include places like the grocery store or restaurants, where they might be expected to order their own food or pay for their own purchases, and therefore, speaking to an unknown adult.

"Okay, then, normal Friday Breakfast it is. Does anyone else want in?"

She gets various nods and replies, mostly from Will and Marc. Henry is eating with Ronan, Charlotte is having a smoothie (she has the same allergies as Ellie and Jen), and JJ goes to speak, but Emily cuts her off,

"I'll make you a smoothie, _Love_, if you want to get out the fruit. I know you are going to take a while to choose, so hand me the eggs and biscuits first, ok?"

Breakfast goes off without a hitch. Once everything is cooked, Ronan, Marc, and Will are put in charge of serving the food, while the ladies get milk and orange juice for the drinks. They eat and chatter about how much fun it is going to be to celebrate Nana Evelyn's 107th birthday.

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

**_*Later*_**

Everyone is almost ready. JJ and Will are taking turns in the bathroom, with Jen making sure Henry is getting dressed. Marc is already dressed and he is helping Lucy and Theo pack up some things to bring with them – their iPads, Lucy's noise-cancelling headphones, and some art supplies for Theo, in case they need a break from the busyness of the party.

"Mommy, look!"

Charlotte comes running into her mom's bedroom, finding Emily braiding Ellie's hair into two French braids. She holds up something.

It is birdhouse. Spencer helped her make it, after also helping her draw up some plans. It is three stories tall and each "floor" has two rooms. It is painted black and red, Evelyn's favorite colors, and is named after the street that held Evelyn's very first home.

"Wow! That is so beautiful, Char. You and Uncle Spence did a great job." Tying off the second ribbon on Ellie's braid, she picks the little girl up. Ellie knows something big is going on, her whole family is bustling around, getting ready, she had to take a bath earlier than normal, and it's causing her to be a little off-put, so she sticks close to "her Emmy" for now.

Charlotte holds the house up.

"Char, this is so good! Nana Evelyn will love it. You did a very nice job on getting all the rooms made, and I love the way you painted on the stripes."

"I named it after the street she lived on. Do you think she'll like that?"

"I think she will love it. I know she misses living there."

**_:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/_**

A few minutes before they leave, JJ and Henry come barreling into Emily's bedroom, both calling out her name, quite loudly and startling her, as they did not know she was standing by the door.

Blinking in surprise and calming Ellie down from when she jumped, Emily asks, "Yes?"

"Emmy, please, I need da nockelers," Henry requests and Emily points him to her dresser.

"Are you going to check to the flags before we leave?"

The "flags" she speaks of are little green or red flags that everyone in this neighborhood has attached to their mailbox. You see, there is a cat that roams around, collectively named Jasmine, Jazz, or Jazzy.

And all the families pitch in on feeding her or leaving her water or treats. Sometimes, she even spends a few nights in the houses. The flags are so everyone knows if she has been fed or not. A red flag means "do not feed". A green flag mean at least one house needs to put out food for Jasmine.

The kids all check in the mornings, afternoons, and at night. This instills a great deal of responsibility in all the children, and they love doing it.

"Yep!" Bouncing back over, Henry also says, "Can we bring Jazz with us? Nana Evelyn liked seeing her last time!"

"Sure, just make sure no one is playing with her first, ok, Bud?"

"'Kay!"

Watching her brother leave, Ellie suddenly finds a need to go see Jasmine also, and she tugs on Emily's shirt sleeve,

"What's up, _mi Amóre_?"

"**_Please, go bubba_**," She quickly signs, pointing at the doorway. Emily lets her down and she runs off. JJ yells out the door for Will to follow her, and he calls back that he sees Ellie, and will go with her and Henry.

Now alone, Emily faces JJ and playfully says, "Status report, Solider?"

It's a joke between the adults of the household.

"Well, obviously, Will, Henry, and Ellie are going to check on Jazz." Jen starts. "Marc is loading up the gifts with Theo, Ronan is playing the PlayStation with Lucy, and Charlotte is making sure her birdhouse is in a gift bag. And we are in here."

Nodding, Emily motions for JJ to sit down, knowing why she came in here in the first place. She quickly braids her hair, in two pieces to match Ellie, and then they shut off the lights in the room and leave.

She calls out down the hallway,

_"What's everyone's color?"_

"Yellow!" Comes from Ronan and Lucy, while Charlotte tells "Yellowish-orange," (both Em and JJ just shake their head), and surprisingly, Will also calls out "Green!" with Henry adding "Jazzy's coming with us!" And Theo shouts, "Green, green, green!"

They wait. After about 5 minutes, those who said "yellow" come to the kitchen and give a "green" report.

This means the lights are off, the car is loaded up, everyone has went to the bathroom, and they are all ready to go.

Of course, just like always, there is at least three last-second trips back inside, before they are finally able to leave. Marc and Emily take Ellie, Henry, and the twins, while Ronan and Theo ride with JJ and Will. And then they are off to CherryOak's Retirement Home, which is where Evelyn lives.

* * *

**This is the first part. I had to break it up because it became too long. I know that people usually do not live to 107, but oh well! Just go with it. :)**

**Also, I want to make a note about Henry. First off, he was born in 2010 not 2008, making him 8 and turning 9. I know that an 8-year-old should not still be having trouble with blended sounds (dis and da instead of this and the).**

**However, because of his Dyslexia, he has trouble with them still. He also has trouble with sounding out difficult words, – fannasilly instead of fantastically, – and he still cannot tell time. Among others, he has issues remember the order of syllables in words, is at a kinder. reading level, and has rapid naming deficit (cannot quickly name letters, colors, numbers, words one after another). Jennifer also has this one. This will be explained more once I actually begin posting my new CM story. So please, no questions, as I wont answer them due to spoilers! ;)**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought!**


	2. Happy 107th Birthday to Nana Evelyn!

**Disclaimers: I do not own CM or its characters. This includes Will, Henry, and Elizabeth Prentiss. I do own all OCs, (the kids and Emily's relatives).  
Spoilers: None  
Rating: K+**

**Notes: follow up to the other chapter. Thank you to those favorited/followed.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**_*Cherry Oak's Retirement Home*_**

They arrive at the Retirement Home where Evelyn is staying. The whole place is done up in decorations, balloons, streamers, banners, etc.

It's not every day that Cherry Oak gets to celebrate its oldest resident.

Evelyn has been here since they first opened, back when she was 75 years old, and had to move here because of her deteriorating health, after a heart attack. Thankfully, she got better, but wanted to stay here, and the owners were more than happy to let her.

This will be her thirty-second year living in this place. She has been there through it all – evacuations due to Hurricanes, when it burned down and was re-build in 2000, and even to say goodbye to several of her friends.

"Wow! Look at all da decrations!" Henry exclaims. "Dis is gonna be da bestest birday ever!"

Before the excited 8-year-old can run off, Emily whistles and points to the car.

"Lil' Dude, I think you are forgetting someone," And Henry turns to see Jasmine, the black and white fluffy Tuxedo cat, looking out of the window of the car.

"Oops, my bad." He opens the door, grabs Jasmine, and sits her down. "Go to Ellie, Jazz!"

Jasmine obediently runs over to Ellie, who is holding Will's hand, and begins walking with the pair. She is a very well behaved cat, and loves to travel. Everyone in the neighborhood loves to bring her along with them.

They go inside and have to sign in, and once that is finished, they are brought to the Sunroom, where the tables are decorated and more streamers, balloons, and banners are hanging around.

"Nana Evelyn!" Henry yells out, running to the older woman. Jasmine follows, seeing her favorite person.

"Henry! Hello, Child," The birthday "girl" reaches out for the little boy. "How are you?"

"I'm doing great! Look, we bwought Jazz with us." Jasmine immediately stands up, resting her front paws on Evelyn's quilt-covered knees, meowing and rubbing her head.

"Yes, I see. Hello, my Pretty Kitty," Jasmine jumps into her lap. "How are you? Have you behaved lately?"

Meowing again, Jazz rubs her head against Evelyn's cheek, purring loudly.

Giving her another hug, Henry exclaims, "Nana Evelyn, Happy Birthday!"

"Thank you, Child." Evelyn smiles.

"Hey, Nana," Ronan comes over next. "Happy Birthday. I hope we get to spend many more."

His great-great-grandma reaches up to cup his face. "I hope so, too, my boy. I hope to watch you grow and live your life. I hope to see you achieve all of your dreams."

Tears in his eyes, Ronan just kisses the top of her head, and hugs her tightly, knowing it is a pure miracle that Evelyn has lived over a century, and he knows they may not have much longer with her.

Next are Ellie and Lucy. Both being extremely quiet (Lucy because of her SM and Ellie due to not speaking), they come over slowly, with Emily, of course, right beside them. Emily gives Evelyn a hug, and says.

"I love you, Mee-Mee,"

"Sweet Emilia," Evelyn whispers, looking up at the woman who she remembers the very day her granddaughter brought her to visit after Emily was born. She remembers that day so clearly, when Elizabeth told her, her name: Emilia Prentiss, after Evelyn's daughter who was stillborn.

"I love you much, Sweet Girl."

Theodore steps up next. He immediately hugs her around the neck, and Evelyn marvels at how much he has grown in just the last couple of months.

"Happy Birthday, Nana Evelyn! I can't believe you are 107 years old. I hope I live to be that old someday!"

Chuckling, Evelyn pats the boy on the back. "Child, I hope you do so. I hope you are able to live until you have seen and experienced all here is for you in the world."

Feeling a tug on her sweater sleeve, Evelyn turns and sees a mini-me of the other young woman she watched grow up.

"Eleanor," She reaches out to Ellie, "My Babygirl. How are you?" Ellie surprises everyone by reaching up silently, motioning for Evelyn to pick her up. This is a surprise because Ellie has a severe aversion to touch, only three people are allowed to do so, – Emily, JJ, and Will.

Knowing that she would not reach out if she were not sure, JJ, of course, lifts her up immediately, placing her in Evelyn's lap.

"**_I love you_**," Ellie signs slowly and everyone watches in silence as Evelyn nods and signs back, "**_I love you, Angel_**."

Lucy is next. She has practiced this moment over and over, rehearsing with Emily, her dad, her aunt JJ, her uncle Will, her siblings.

She has whispered in Emily's ear all the other times that they have come to visit but this time, _this time_ she will actually say the words…

She steps up. Marc is behind her with Theo and Char. They watch. Lucy moves forward, opens her mouth…

…and freezes.

Lucy panics, looking around, eyes darting from her siblings, to her aunt and uncle, to Ronan, to her mom…

Emily sighs quietly, her heart aching for her little girl who wants so badly to be able to _speak_, to just say the simple words of _happy birthday_ to her great-great-grandma.

But Evelyn, sweet, sweet, understanding Evelyn, just nods and says, "It is ok, Child. Do not fret. I know in your heart you are wishing me a happy birthday. Thank you for trying. I love you."

Lucy, suddenly overwhelmed by all the attention and by having her unable-to-speakness verbalized, hugs her mom around the waist, burying her face in the older woman's stomach.

It's quiet for a few moments before Charlotte breaks the silence. She quickly goes up to Evelyn, wanting to take the spotlight off her sister.

"Oh, Charlotte!" Evelyn smiles. "How are you?"

Gripping the bag in her hand tightly, Char does not answer that question, but instead, holds out of the gift bag.

"I-I got you this, Nan-Nana Evelyn,"

Though she nearly says it so quietly that her great-great-grandmother cannot hear her, Nana Evelyn's face still lights up, even as she says,

"Sweet Girl, for me? You shouldn't have, Darling."

JJ goes to pick up Ellie, who willingly lets her mother do so, before, of course, also like her mother, reaching out for Emily. Once she is settled, everyone watches as, first, Jasmine jumps out of Evelyn's lap, having not liked her space being invaded by a large bag.

And second, as Evelyn takes away the tissue paper. Theodore helps her out by removing the bag as Evelyn takes out her present. The bag is placed on the ground where Jasmine is enthralled with jumping inside it.

She is immediately smiling.

"Oh, how wonderful!"

"She made with Uncle Spencer!" Theodore supplies helpfully. "Do you remember him, Nana Evelyn? He works with Mommy and Aunt JJ. He is the super smart one."

"Oh, yes," Evelyn does remember. No matter how much others want to say she does not. "He is one of the smartest people I know. And you know, Child, I have lived a long, plentiful life, and have known many smart people.

Nodding, Theo says, "He helped Char make up plans, and then helped her build the house. It has three floors, see? And each floor has two rooms. That way, you will always have new birds and their families coming to live in it!"

"I love it, Sweet Girl," Evelyn says to Charlotte. "It is my most favorite present I have gotten. I am going to hang it up right now."

And she does so. She stands up, with help, of course, and they all slowly but surely move to her room. They go out to the little patio that each room has, and they hang the birdhouse up.

The colors go nicely with the birdfeeder that is right beside it, and everyone feels accomplished now.

Next are the rest of the presents. Just a few of them – new quilts for Evelyn to use as she sits in the Sunroom or outside on cooler days, some new sweaters, and a few new pictures frames of her family.

"See, Nana Evelyn?" Now holding Jasmine in her lap again, Evelyn looks to where Henry is pointing. It is a new framed-photo of everyone dressed in red, white, and blues for the Fourth of July a few days ago.

"We went to see the fireworks! And we had ice cream! Do you like it?"

"I love it," Evelyn whispers gently. "I love it so much. Thank you all."

More bonding, cake, ice cream, candles (an _Over the Hill_ one gets laughs from many of the residents), and a game of Pin-the-Tail-on-the-Donkey (which is hilarious, and slightly dangerous, when none of the players are under 80).

Finally, it is time to go.

"Bye-bye, Nana Evelyn!" Henry calls out.

"I love you, Nana," Ronan kisses her again on the forehead, soaking this in, feeling a slightly uneasiness in the pit of his stomach.

He brushes it off as having too much sugar.

Theodore is next, "I love you bunches, Nana Evelyn. Happy Birthday!"

They load and leave, heading back home.

* * *

**_*Later – around 11:30 p.m.*_**

"Oh, I am so tired," Emily sighs as she flops down on the couch beside JJ.

Marc and Will are currently in the twins' room with Ronan and Theo, playing the PlayStation, while Henry and Ellie have been put to bed.

"Can you believe she has lived this long?" JJ asks while she turns to let Emily help her take her hair out of the braid, knowing that with her curls, if she didn't, it would be one hell of a mess to brush out tomorrow.

"No. Honestly, I would have thought we'd lose her years ago. My God, Jen. She is 107 fucking years old. That is…" She blows out a breath. "God, that is amazing and an absolute miracle.

They sit there in the quiet, basking in it, wondering if, a year from now, Evelyn will be celebrating turning 108. Or if, three years from now, she'll will 110. 1 century and 1/10 of another. JJ lays with her head in Em's lap. The two are content for now.

"I hope she gets to see Ellie grow up," JJ whispers. "I hope she outlives Lucy Hannah."

Emily squints her eyes, "Who is that?"

"Henry and I were looking up the oldest living person a couple of weeks ago, – did he not show you? – anyway, in the United States, _apparently_, the person to live the longest was a woman named Lucy Hannah. She was one-hundred and…" She quickly does the mental math…71? No that is far too old…so it must be, "She was 117 and some days old. For the United States, that is."

"But," She sits up. "that is from Wikipedia, and we all know that Wikipedia is not the most reliable at times. But, think about it, Emmy," Her eyes grow wide like Ellie's do when she discovers something amazing for the first time.

"If she outlived Lucy Hannah, Mee-Mee Ev would get to see Ellie become a teenager. She may even have a great-great-_great_ grandchild by then!"

She knows it impossible. In fact, like Emily said, Evelyn living to be 107 is nothing short of an absolute miracle. But she can hope, right?

* * *

**I was going to be mean and have Emily get a call from her mom about Evelyn "passing peacefully" in her sleep but I decided not to that. So this was a fluffy chapter with the kids interacting with their 107-year-old great-great-grandma!**

**Be sure to give this a follow because there will be more to come. I am doing a three-part prequel to my new CM story. I almost have the first one completed, and when I do, I will begin posting it (in a month or so).**

**Please review and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
